


Endless Possibilities

by Treasure_of_the_Rudras



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: King Loki, M/M, Thor as retainer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treasure_of_the_Rudras/pseuds/Treasure_of_the_Rudras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frigga has given a young Loki a magical box that shows him possible alternate futures, to help him feel that he has influence and a place in Asgard. Unexpectedly, one of the futures is porny, because that's how I roll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> This is a chunk of Loki x Thor smut I originally wrote as part of an RP.

When Loki closed his eyes, images appeared on the inside of his eyelids as if he were having a vivid dream.

Like a dream, the images flowed into one another and many of the scenes Loki saw lacked a certain amount of context. He saw Dark Elves attacking Asgard, raining down destruction in the process, but wasn't presented with the reason for the conflict. He saw himself, standing in the frozen, dark landscape of Jotunheim, being regarded warily by a troupe of monstrous frost giants, and was aware that their King and royal line had been decimated. In some of the scenarios, Odin passed in warfare or old age, and in others, he seemed to live on eternally. One interesting vision showed himself wooing Sif. There were all manner of slice of life visions for Loki to contemplate and puzzle over.

Then, a vision began where he, Loki, was on the throne of Asgard. Odin was dead, and Thor had either passed rule to his younger brother, or done something that somehow made him unworthy of being the king. Loki wasn't sure of the details, but in this vision his elder brother appeared to be his retainer.

And a fine retainer he made. He'd grown more fully into his body and was golden-haired, golden-bearded and had developed a tan. He wore stunning golden armor trimmed with a cloak the color of blood. The cut of his muscles was more impressive than ever, strong biceps and pecs visible under tanned skin, all but aching to be touched.

Thor was kneeling in front of Loki the king of Asgard. Loki, as he watched the scene, was aware of the sexual tension between this version of Thor, and this older, more regal and haughty version of himself. As the king, Loki was petting Thor's hair as he sat on Asgard's throne, his pale chain raised and deep green eyes hooded. He said nothing, but after a time, obligingly opened his legs, allowing Thor to slip a large, browned hand in-between them, caressing and cupping what he found there. Loki rocked his hips into Thor's hand ever so slightly, his face betraying nothing.

Loki's hand drifted from Thor's hair to his shoulder. He squeezed it lightly. In response, Thor's hands moved into Loki's crotch, unfastening the belt and clasps, and tugging the king's pants down slowly, freeing his cock. Thor's palm wrapped warmly around Loki's dick, starting to pump it from shaft to tip while his blue eyes gazed tenderly upwards at the king's face. Loki seemed content.

The king fed his cock into Thor's mouth a moment later, letting his retainer take over the business of giving him oral while he sat on Asgard's throne. There were worse alternate universe scenarios than this one, surely, and Thor seemed to be in a state of bliss, moaning softly as he nursed Loki's cock, his tongue tending the underside. Loki eventually gave in to rocking his hips, enjoying the attention and the feeling of power.

Eventually, Thor pulled away from Loki's crotch looking flushed, and he began to strip himself while the king watched, idly rubbing himself as he waited. Soon Thor was completely naked, displaying his magnificent bronze body and erect dick. Loki reached out a hand to his hip and turned him around. Placing both his white hands on Thor's lovehandles, Loki tugged Thor's buttocks into his crotch, uttering a soft, pleased laugh. Thor had a hell of a fine ass, and Loki's long fingers were soon rubbing olive oil inside the crease, causing the Thunder God to squirm and wince.

Loki pressed his cock against Thor's entrance, driving it into him and encouraging the larger man to lean his head back against his shoulder. Thor panted and sweated, gritting his teeth as his king began to fuck him. It felt good, to experience this huge, boisterous and sometimes overbearing hulk of an Asgardian offer his body and heart to his little brother. Loki rolled his hips into Thor's well-muscled rear end, the tip of his cock brushing the other man's prostate and giving pleasure.

Frigga most likely hadn't thought too deeply on the fact that her gift allowed Loki to view steaming hot porn of himself fucking Thor. But it counted as an alternate future and so there it was.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: <http://rudras-and-asuras.tumblr.com>


End file.
